User talk:EpicWikipedian/Archive 1
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IF YOU ARE OR HAVE PERMISSION FROM EPICWIKIPEDIAN. VIOLATING USERS WILL BE REPORTED FOR VANDALISM.' I blocked him.Thnaks for letting me know and reverting his vandalismCrashfreak99 11:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Crashfreak99 07:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Promoted you to Admin. Keep up the good work Crashfreak99 20:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that abnsp thing I don't know how it got there Crashfreak99 15:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for doing your best to make this wiki not quite as terrible. --DingoBrainwashed 10:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Crap i thik you were right! they wont reply. That last message was by gamermead. Hey, i made a picture for the wiki's main page but i don't know how to send it to Crashfreak99. Could you let me know how to? I don't blame you don't like it after all it is the first time i've done this. Here is the Transparent version(it won't look transparent and have the full efect on the white background skin on the wiki though at the moment) Crashfreak99 18:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I made most of it more Transparent but it made the P look bad should I revert it back?Crashfreak99 19:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Done this image stuff is getting confusingCrashfreak99 19:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 20:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's gammermead again, i made the image. Good I'm glad that's out of the way. Shouldn't we change the background of the wiki though? The transparent effect dosen't show up in the white Crashfreak99 21:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm spyro bandicoot.spyro bandicoot 21:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes we should. Once he gets back on again we can put him back in the active admins section thoughCrashfreak99 18:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry if this offended you, but what do you mean by "Come back when you're in a better mood"? ~~67.184.218.172~~ Hey do you think i should change my avatar picture 'cause i'm not sure if i should. OK.Gamermead 13:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey has any new people joined wikia lately by any chance?Gamermead 13:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I clicked on the create page button, entered the new page's name, but what I came to was this strange screen, rather than the normal page creator. Is there an option to turn this off and go back to normal and go back to the regular page creator? BandiCooper 15:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why is there so much false information on that page about the fighting game i thought of? Start explaining. Didn't you put that junk in our new crossover game campain? Ones like: crash lives in wales and coco is human? OK thats cool but some one sent me an e mail that they did'nt like coco being human so i think you should change that but the rest i now realise is cool.Gamermead 19:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) OK thats cool to maybe i should'nt be giving ideas on what to do. Hey i need your help, i sent an other e mail to activision telling them to type in EpicWikipedian/crash for info about the game. i accidently sent and typed in but it goes to the result page.Gamermead 21:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i must of been typing fast. what i ment to say was i sent the email and went on bandipedia and typed what i told them to type but it went to the result page. Thanks. You know that page that always comes saying it is'nt a page and i absolutely hate because i try to go to your profile to send you send you something but i always spell EpicWikipedian wrong. Oops probably typed "to send" twice. I did'nt say anything about fixing. Crash Twinsanity Project http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Drag_All Googlydoe 18:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Crash Twinsanity project cancelled. It will be replaced by a CTTR Project. http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Drag_All Googlydoe 20:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I was asked by a certain user to come and discuss his block since he found it unfair, and seems to be unaware of doing anything wrong. As I was looking over his contributions and talk page, I noticed that you gave your warning on the edit summary, which is probably why he was unaware of ever having received a warning. I also noted that you never informed him on his talk page about the warning; on the Wikis where I am an Administrator/Bureaucrat on, the Admins usually give a warning on both the edit summary as well as the user's talk page. I presume that Ibarber is one of those kinds of people that don't use the Wiki Activity, and hence did not see your warning. I must say, however, that not seeing your warning is his fault. I also have to agree with you that adding senseless trivia is most aggravating, as I share similar problems on my own Wiki. All in all, if you wish, you might want to give a user a head's up on a warning through their Talk Page, since they're most likely to notice it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ Did we change the world, or did the world change us? 03:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Sadly, I'm rather quite used to contacting other Admins about other users' blocks. Hello, I have some questions about Characters. Lets start with N Trance, Nina, N Trophy. Aren't those characters just hate the bandicoots but aren't Evil. N Trance doesn't really care for Evil as he also braiwashed Dingodille. The next one is Polar from Twinsanity. Why was Polar mad at Crash. And finally, It says on the cover of Crash Twinsanity that there is suppose to be 4 playable characters in the game, but Nina, Cortex, and Crash are the only ones. Was Coco going to be playable but was cut. Ddill 17:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I will use your idea for a Floating People CTTR Project on Glitchtopia. With some experimentation, we can get them to areas such as the entrances to Happily Ever Faster, Mystery Island, Astro Land, and maybe even Tomb Town. I have also heard that sometimes the floating People can go so high that they disappear from view. You can also do this with a Park Drone at the entrance to Tyrannasouras Wrecks, there is a video of it on youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yTIH_YhK3s. Maybe we could do a project off of the Zombie Crash bug: http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Tag_Team_Racing%3A_Zombie_Crash, or the Cut Minigame elements?Googlydoe 21:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Epic. For what a see, you're a month and bit for here and now you're an Admin. Congratulations, because i am too, but in other wikia. However, i sent you this message to ask you why the article Crash Bandicoot (Character) wasn't elevated into "Good Article" stats, if that's the main character from everything. Just this. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 22:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Sorry for this, i hasn't read the article, only seen quickly. Anyway, could you check my modifications on Evil Coco page and tell me what you think? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey, i don't get the first cameo on the campain page. Hey. Who's bubsey? Sorry that last message was by gamermead i forgot to type that in. Wow.Gamermead 17:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, one time i edited the lava caves page (i put the music of the level in) and i saw it again and it was gone. so i was wondering if you got rid of it for a reason like it was'nt the real song. Did you?Gamermead 18:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I thought it sounded like the music for ice climb that was taken out.Gamermead 18:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did the "did you know" part of the main page turn blue.Gamermead 17:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool, i like that skin. Crap! i forgot again, the last message was from gamermead. Check out the new glitchtopia background. Crash and Mario collide! Googlydoe 22:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but did you check what i ask to you: The modifications that i made on Evil Coco page? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 17:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Is Polar and Pura Boys or girls cause I don't think they never confirmed it in the game. Ddill 17:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i looked up bubsey 3d and it said it was the worst game ever, then i saw a video of it and i liked it. What do you think?Gamermead 18:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, when you say "don't request for admin" did you mean any wiki or just bandifanon? I must say that I am impressed on the new look of the main page. The main page is much better aligned and the color scheme is pretty nice also. The only thing I think the main page needs is some kind of navigation bar that allows visitors to jump to certain sections of the wiki like Characters, Items, Levels, Games, etc. I was thinking about making this navigation bar, which would make the front page really nice. But overall, nice job on keeping this wiki up to date. -- The Magnum Master 19:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) OKGamermead 19:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you make a new picture for rampedia like the picture of the crash emblem and the crates that say wiki on the main page?Gamermead 20:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember the old logo, it was such a long time. Hey, who added the fan-made picture of coco on the page 'cause i don't like it.Gamermead 15:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool, iv'e never been thanked for something like that, i'm usally not trusted because of me being clumsy.Gamermead 16:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did you get rid of the trivia on N.Brio's mutation formula?Gamermead 20:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok then.Gamermead 20:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) But i think the trivia was'nt that bad. those are facts what i wrote and now without the trivia my artical is a stub. Sorry to disagree with you.Gamermead 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Epic, could you remove a Duplicated image of Uka Uka's Boss fight? Idk what's it name, but if you search for "Uka Uka" on images, you'll certainly find two of them. Remove the unlinked one, ok? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 16:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Cool, thanksGamermead 19:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) CTTR Project: http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Projects:Project_Float Googlydoe 20:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, was that one. Thx. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 23:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Hey, i'm confused, On you tube the music for gone a bit coco is called the deleted music for boiler room doom. then theres another one that says music for gone a bit coco. Is it gone a bit coco music or deleted boiler room doom music?Gamermead 09:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, this is starting to get annoying, Your always deleating my stuff i put on pages. First was the trivia on N.Brio's mutation formula and now the picture of fake crash. Why do you keep doing this?Gamermead 14:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'm sorry i was a bit angry, but please don't block me. i just wanted to know why you deleated my image.Gamermead 14:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i did'nt know it did that. sorry.Gamermead 14:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i need your help. i edited the page armydillo then i forgot to add an image so i added it and now all the writing's gone and it's just an image. sorry to cause such a thing but it was an accident.Gamermead 20:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, i did'nt mean to get rid of the writing. i was just trying to edit it, it had no picture so i decided to add one. and about the trivia, i was'nt just making it look like trivia it's true, i played DK 64.Gamermead 21:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I read the policy page. Just to let you know.Gamermead 13:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Gamermead 13:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I read that page to. so i have a question. just out of curiosity, what wikis have you joined other than the 3 crash bandicoot ones?Gamermead 14:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, the wikis i've joined are ones about my interests. also i have another question. if some one get's blocked, do they get blocked from every wiki or just the one they messed with?Gamermead 14:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. so what your saying is that if some one vandeld one wiki, they get blocked off that one and the rest that the admin's in.Gamermead 14:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. right. Thanks for making the main picture for rampedia bigger.could you also move it to the middle of the page like the bandipedia picture 'cause it does'nt let me move it and it's really annoying.Gamermead 18:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was quick. thanks for the help.Gamermead 18:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Epic, we've got a problem with most of Crash Twinsanity's level pages, like Ice Climb, that it's content is only quotes of each level. How can i expand those pages? Also, check the big edit that i made on Rusty Walrus page. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the of our Minds 00:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Cool you decorated your profile for christmas.Gamermead 09:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm trying to decorate my wiki with christmas kind of stuff with rampage but all i can find are normal rampage images and normal christmas images. i tried some sights that can bring the images together but they don't let me do it. could you help if you can?Gamermead 09:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i'm trying to make a talk page for crash tag team racing quotes but it's really confusing. Could you help please?Gamermead 10:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Like what every talk page has: people can add a topic of it, say what they think about it (like how long it takes to read it).Gamermead 10:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I am going to say something to start it and i made it on blank page. is that ok with you?Gamermead 10:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you.Gamermead 10:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, after we become buerecrats on bandifanon, do you think i could be an admin on bandipedia?Gamermead 11:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i'm still into bandifanon but i would like to be an admin on bandipedia like you. but if you want to adopt bandifanon then you can.Gamermead 11:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes and no, you can do that or do you want both of us to adopt bandifanon?Gamermead 11:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) But i thought that some one could be an admin if they do more than 200 edits and i did more than 200 edits. i've been trying to do that many edits since i even knew about wikia.Gamermead 11:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Was there some one else in charge of bandipedia? THERE'S A BIONICLE WIKI!?Gamermead 15:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Look what up?Gamermead 15:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean "i dare you to"? Forgot again, the last message was by gamermead. I know what it means but is there something wrong with it or somthing?Gamermead 15:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh then i'll go on it.Gamermead 15:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey i just made a new wiki called the andy griffiths wiki. you should check it out, it's about the author called Andy Griffiths and the books he made. i have one page so far but i'll keep making pages. Also, i hope people will go on it and help the wiki grow. P.S: i went on the bionicle wiki. it's awsome! i finally found a wiki about one of my favorite interests other than this wiki.Gamermead 16:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Probably, 'cause i want to ask to be an admin on BIONICLE wiki. also, How did you become Bandipedia Staff?Gamermead 21:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Aha! there trying to confuse me! Nah just kidding, So it's the same thing. Hey, why is'nt any one on the chat page?Gamermead 09:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Why dos'nt any one use the chat page any way?Gamermead 11:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i hope a new game comes and i hope some one spreads the word about the game i thought of.Gamermead 11:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY! DID YOU SEE THE TALK PAGE ON THE CAMPAIN ABOUT THE NEW GAME? CRASHFREAK99 RESPONDED ABOUT IT!Gamermead 11:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, You know the crash and nintendo project, well not many people liked the idea of polar getting eaten and e mailed me about it. Could you do something about it?Gamermead 09:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i don't know if it's vandilism but some one put some random pictures on the wiki.Gamermead 09:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what happend to the main page?!Gamermead 09:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's cool but what about the thing about polar getting eaten by sharks on the nintendo and crash thing?Gamermead 10:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good!Gamermead 10:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So, were's the shout box thing?Gamermead 10:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The new site is cool. The logo also stands out more.Crashfreak99 16:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i want to do that editor's pick thing but i can only put a page up thats a good artical. Could you give me some examples?Gamermead 20:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ThanksGamermead 20:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do i write an entire sentence or do i Just write my user name and the page i nominate?Gamermead 20:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i sent the request. when do you think they will reply?Gamermead 21:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So is it a good thing that i've been on it for 2 weeks and i did 25 edits?Gamermead 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well i've got to go. See 'ya.Gamermead 21:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think you should. Also it is alright with you can I make a Twinsanity tips and tricks promotion on Bandipedia highlights? I am playing through the game again and have found and in the process of discovering tricks and trips on the game.Crashfreak99 18:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Will it be after christmas?Crashfreak99 18:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you change the date for tips and tricks to start on the 7th of January please? i don't know if I will be on the first few days of January. I will let you know if anything changes.Crashfreak99 10:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you played Donkey Kong 64?Gamermead 13:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, you can get rid of the wiki if you must:( Gamermead 13:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i want to make a website that gives hints and other stuff about video games. can i make it like a wiki or do i need a website maker thing. the reason i want to do it like a wiki is because this is the only website i know that you can make a website on. so can i?Gamermead 13:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, i really want to keep it and i'm sure some one will join (i mean who dos'nt like andy griffiths?) Wait! are you saying there are 2 andy griffiths wikis?Gamermead 14:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, do you know any websites i can make the website on?Gamermead 14:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The website i want to makeGamermead 14:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it free?Gamermead 14:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK.Gamermead 14:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, now i think i'm serious about changing my avatar picture to Py-Ro in stead. what do you think?Gamermead 16:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) But that's the thing, i'm not good at choosing stuff like this and i like both of those characters. It's so confusing.Gamermead 10:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'll meet you on the chat page.Gamermead 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Crashfreak99 18:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll change it on the Uncharted wiki first thing tomorrow, and get in touch with the head admin at the J&D wiki to let him know to change it too. --Klock101 02:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WhooHooo!!!! it's christmas eve!Gamermead 07:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did you know there's a new version of the wii?Gamermead 09:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Gamermead 09:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, apparently, there's a new super mario game and you can use your MII to play as well as Mario and Luigi.Gamermead 10:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I still can't beleive it's christmas eve!Gamermead 10:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i wish some one could tell the Video Game wiki about the crash/nintendo project.Gamermead 11:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So, how many edits do you need to become an admin?Gamermead 12:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see the request page please.Gamermead 12:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you think i am capable of being an admin?Gamermead 13:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OK. merry christmas eve. Oh i'm sorry, i forgot. please forgive me.Gamermead 16:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do youu know what Project 64 is? i've just heard about it.Gamermead 16:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, just wanted to know if you knew.Gamermead 16:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The "Funnies" section only encourages further vandalism, don't you think?? DingoBrainwashed 00:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) WoooHooo!!!!!!! i'm on the editor's pick!Gamermead 15:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It's so i don't get teased, also i think that scoop thing is a great idea.Gamermead 16:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, EpicWikipedian! :) I'm actually more active in The Sims Wiki, so I couldn't spend more time here. :s But I'll be gladly to help out here too. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] Talk 10:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I have suggestion on why Polar is with the Villans. Polar didn't know that Crash was going to be there so Cortex lied about the party which made Polar mad at Cortex. Which means that I think that Polar was there to hurt Cortex for tricking Crash into coming to the fake party. 22:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Navabar? Googlydoe 04:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Apparently Project 64 is a thing so you can play N64 games on the computer!Gamermead 11:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you add the cut levels from Crash 1 ( E.G. the Waterfall Level ) to the Crash Bandicoot 1 template please?BandiCooper 18:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, are non- admins aloud to mark articles as Articles in need of improvement?BandiCooper 18:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't find a website that is free.Gamermead 20:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i ment a website for me to make a website.Gamermead 20:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So, i can't make a video game hint kind of website on wikia? what i mant was a website that gives people hint and people can join and chat on the chat page and join a club kind of thing. i'm also thinking of having a show that has the highlites and stuff on youtube. so, could i make that on wikia 'cause i can't do the other build-it-yourself kind of websites. can you reply as soon as you can?Gamermead 20:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i think you should do that.Gamermead 21:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thank you so much! also, about DK64, i think it's the best donkey kong game, you should see some of it on youtube. but the DK rap is weird but REALLY catchy. you should see that one to.Gamermead 21:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i've been editing my new wiki and i made a favicon but it wont let me uploade it, i tried every thing. it's shows it on the theme designer but not on the real website. could you help me?Gamermead 10:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty good idea, i LOVE it!Gamermead 10:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So, have you seen my wiki yet, it's so cool. i have this page called CLUB VG, you can chat, request for admin and the page also has a highlites kind of thing. i made a page on how to unlock Diddy kong in DK 64 as well. do you think people will like it?Gamermead 10:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, but did you get my other message?Gamermead 10:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, so does that mean you saw the wiki?Gamermead 11:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So what did you think about the CLUB VGGamermead 11:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, i think were ready, but can you help me with the link thing on CLUB VGGamermead 11:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright.Gamermead 13:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I forgot how to promote a sysop.Gamermead 14:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It does'nt let me go to it for some reason, could you help me out please?Gamermead 17:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, i mean it wont let me go to the page, it goes to the result page. and also, why can't i see the favicon?Gamermead 17:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So can you go on my wiki and see if you see the favicon please? tell me if there is or not.Gamermead 18:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Harsh, bro. DingoBrainwashed 23:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What is wrong with ym avatar? you say it is to "revealing" but you can not actually see any innapropriate areas of her body. her breates are covered up. I am apart of many other wikis and noone else has found a problem with it. If there is an A ''before the article name at the start, does that have to be put in bold type?BandiCooper 16:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I didn't realise that it offended some people. I will change it :) Moicoiloi 22:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) So, you havent seen the DK rap before?Gamermead 21:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, did you know that the creater of the game did'nt like the dk rap, he says "ahh! don't talk about that rap!" on an interview thing. and yes, i am going to stay untill midnight. if i was in australia, it would be 2012 but i'm in italy right now. were going to set up fire works soon.Gamermead 21:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) When did i send that message?Gamermead 21:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) YeahGamermead 21:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think about that thing i thought of for BH (bandipedia highlites) were you plan out your own game and the winner has there page on the main page?Gamermead 21:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) OK, we'll wait a few daysGamermead 21:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I need help with editing a page i made called the Big TNT crate. also, what's happening to you? as you said on your last messagen("something is happening to me").Gamermead 22:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so i'll deleat the page.Gamermead 22:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Oops, well it is in italy.Gamermead 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) '''HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!' ^____^ To you TOO!!!! (--) Gift from me to you. Thank you, EpicWikipedian! :) Happy new year to you too! [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 10:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you too!Crashfreak99 10:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you, too.BandiCooper 11:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) WhooHoo!!!!! It's the big 2012!Gamermead 13:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC)